


The Birds and the Bees

by Viridian5



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Drama, Episode Related, M/M, Precognition, Psychic Abilities, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridian5/pseuds/Viridian5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you leave Schuldig out of the loop, he’ll try to break the loop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Birds and the Bees

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for “Mission 13: Bruch -- Rain of Revenge,” “Mission 22: Miteid -- Final Reconciliation,” and “Mission 25: Ende Des Weiss -- To the Knights.” Thanks to Rosaleendhu for the read-through.

Was he really going to try this? _Him_ , the sadist? But he had Nagi alone, and he couldn’t say nothing, not when he saw Nagi falling deeper and deeper for this girl and didn’t need to be a precog to know it wouldn’t end well, even aside from how Tot was damaged and didn’t even understand what Nagi wanted of her. 

Schuldig didn’t even know how to really approach it, but if he spent too much time trying to get it right in his head he might not get another chance to speak before whatever it was _happened_ \--or Crawford foresaw him talking to Nagi and worked to stop him--so he decided to just go for it now. “I lost my virginity when I was 11. Not literally physically, but from reading it out of the brains of older people. Myself, I didn’t even _like_ people that way on my own yet and I thought it was icky.” 

Nagi sighed. “Is this where you try to convince me that Tot isn’t mentally old enough to really be with me? Again? Because you’re not going to do any better this time. I don’t care that you think being a telepath makes you an expert on everything. We’re in love, and you’re too cynical to understand love.”

Schuldig understood it a hell of a lot better than Nagi did, but Nagi reacted to being told that the way any standard teenager would. “You’re wrong, but set that aside. I’m saying I’m the voice of experience. I’ve been dealing with these issues--lust and love--for a long time, so I have some idea of where you’re heading. I know this feels like a once in a lifetime thing, but this won’t be the last time you fall in love. You can still go for someone else.” 

“I don’t want to!”

“Fine, let’s go for more very good reasons not to get involved with her. The two of you aren’t regular people. I’m not even talking about your telekinesis. You each belong to a team. Those two teams have different goals, some of which conflict. I think Crawford may eventually find it necessary to kill Schreient, and if he does he won’t care about how you’re in love with Tot.”

“I’ll make sure he knows I am.”

“He already knows, and he won’t care.”

“He knows Tot isn’t like the rest of them. She’s not one of the planners.” 

“She’s totally devoted to them and Masafumi though. If Schwarz has to kill them to take possession of the Fujimiya girl, and we probably will, Tot won’t just stand by. She’ll fight and become a problem.”

“I can convince her not to--”

“What if you can’t?

“Crawford can see into the future. He wouldn’t let me pursue her if he saw it going wrong.”

Crawford might kill him for this, but.... “You’re assuming that his idea of something going right in this is the same as yours. He might want you to do this for his own reasons that don’t involve your future happiness with this girl.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“He’s a precog. They don’t think like we do; they’re more distant. Part of it comes from the act of seeing ahead, but the rest is living with the consequences. All the time he talks and deals with people he knows will die or have terrible things happen to them and says nothing. All the time. Because he found out long ago that you _can’t_ save everyone even if you want to. That kind of thing makes you grow calluses.”

“You have sex with him, and you’re saying he’s incapable of human emotion? You’re full of shit.”

“Do you remember him letting Takatori beat my head in with a golf club? He fucks me, but his plan required him letting me get _assaulted_ so he stood back and let it all go down.”

“Only because you screwed up in getting the boss’ daughter killed.”

“It was a screw-up that worked for him, so maybe it wasn’t such a mistake. Besides, are you really saying a proper punishment involved getting repeatedly bashed in the head and face with a golf club? It could’ve killed or paralyzed me. It could’ve left me with brain damage. He probably saw enough ahead to know those things wouldn’t happen to me, but I was the one who went through the agony and fear.” Memories of it still haunted him sometimes. Having to stay there and just _take_ it over and over, wondering how much longer the agony and debasement would continue, if it would _ever_ stop, while Crawford stood there watching silently as some fool Schuldig could’ve killed in a few seconds beat the shit out of him. If it hadn’t been necessary.... Schuldig liked Crawford but couldn’t help hating him sometimes. “As you just said, he has sex with me, yet he was fine with all of that happening to me. Precogs aren’t like us.” 

Schuldig saw and felt _that_ make an impression on Nagi but also saw and felt him push down the growing worry with a strong surge of denial because Crawford would never do something hurtful to _Nagi_. Never do something hurtful when Nagi hadn’t made a mistake the way Schuldig had, and falling in love with Tot wasn’t a mistake. Schuldig didn’t know what he was talking about; Schuldig was just toying with Nagi for his sadistic amusement.

Considering the major role Nagi would have during the downfall of the Elders, Crawford needed Nagi alive and loyal so Schuldig wished he had some idea of what Crawford intended to happen here. Crawford had prevented Schuldig every time he’d tried to put a stop to Nagi pursuing Tot, so Crawford had let Nagi fall in love with her for a reason but hadn’t bothered to tell Schuldig.

“You’re just jealous,” Nagi replied, almost hissing in his rage and malice. “You just admitted that Crawford can’t give you what I feel for Tot. That’s too bad for you, but I’m not going to listen to you anymore. Don’t follow me.” Then he stormed off, the ungrateful brat.

Well, he’d tried. When the inevitable bad ending came, maybe Nagi would remember that. And choke on it. Sometimes people really did need to make their own stupid mistakes for themselves to get it through their thick heads. If they died in the process, it just helped improve the gene pool.

Not that he could let Nagi die yet. Schwarz wouldn’t let things go _that_ far.

As soon as Crawford walked in, he asked, “Why are you trying to ruin things with Nagi?”

“Depends on your idea of ‘ruining’ and what ‘things’ you’re referring to,” Schuldig answered. “But I talked to him because I know you have some kind of plan and that it involves an essential member of your own team crashing and burning.”

“So this spite is out of selfishness, from me not telling you my plans?”

“Partly, but it’s also because I don’t support you toying with us. Did you hear any of the conversation or did you come here because your precognition told you something?” Although Schuldig hadn’t telepathically noticed Crawford hanging around until a moment ago, Crawford did have very good shields and he’d made them even tighter recently as the time of the ritual approached and the Elders scrutinized Schwarz more. Thus, Schuldig wouldn’t find out Crawford’s plan for Nagi unless Crawford told him. 

“Mostly the latter, though I did get to hear Nagi say you spoke to him about our relationship and what you feel it’s lacking.”

Annoying, but Schuldig didn’t believe in backing down. “I didn’t tell him everything that it’s lacking. That would have taken too long.”

“Do you need me to give you flowers?” Crawford asked with a little smirk.

“Cute. As if you don’t know better, you condescending bastard.” While Schuldig didn’t want the hearts and flowers sap Nagi gave to Tot, he damned well demanded to be _appreciated_. “You can enjoy your time alone with your own hand for a while.”

Crawford twitched for only a second but Schuldig noticed and felt glad that some realization had pierced that smug arrogance. Let Crawford remember that Schuldig could get just sex anywhere and that he still needed Schuldig on his side. 

Let him remember that when he left Schuldig out of the loop, Schuldig made his _own_ plans and to hell with Crawford’s secret intentions. Let him realize he’d made a mistake that would have costed him and his precious future much more if Schuldig had let it fester until it exploded instead of bringing it up now.

Crawford took hold of Schuldig and pulled him in closer, letting his intentions bleed out so Schuldig knew he meant it as a sexy grabbing instead of an aggressive one. Although Crawford rarely used violence to discipline his telepath, it did sometimes happen. 

Resting his forehead against Schuldig’s, Crawford said through their personal mindlink, ~ I have good reasons for what I’m doing with Nagi. I know he has more telekinetic power but hasn’t figured out how to access all of it yet. His current level of power suffices so he doesn’t push for more, but when we face the Elders we’ll need all the strength we have. I’d much rather he discover and learn to work with the full extent of his power _before_ we face them. This thing with Tot is destined to put him in a situation where he’s forced to reach out for more, for everything he has. That’s why I’m encouraging it. ~

Finally.  ~ Was that really so hard to say, Crawford? ~

~ I’ve been very busy and had a lot on my mind. I trusted you to have my back. ~

~ Well, _ouch_. I’m not sorry though. ~

~ Does this plan pass muster with you? ~ Crawford asked too sweetly, the little bitch.

~ Yes, it makes sense, so I won’t get in its way anymore. ~  Schuldig fully intended to survive. What good would it be to kill the Elders if he weren’t alive to gloat about it afterward? He’d tried to help Nagi, but the brat had spat on him for it so fuck him.

~ You get into such trouble when you feel neglected. ~

Schuldig smirked.  ~ There’s an easy solution to that. ~

~ Kill you? ~

~ You’d never find a replacement telepath willing to put up with you and your anti-establishment ambitions in time for the ritual. ~

~ That’s true, so I’ll indulge you. A little. ~ Crawford’s lips softly brushed Schuldig’s, teasing. 

~ Has to be more than that. ~  When Crawford deepened the kiss as he stroked down the curve of Schuldig’s ass and _pressed_ , Schuldig purred with pleasure, ~ _That’s_ getting closer. _Appreciate_ me. ~

 

### End


End file.
